List of unseen Coronation Street Characters
}} Coronation Street is a British television soap opera. It was first broadcast on 9 December 1960. The following is a list all the unseen, but mentioned, characters listed in alphabetical order. William Corrie Holly Gately Kath Gately Donald Hunt Donald Hunt was the husband of Blanche and the father of Deirdre Barlow. After just ten years of marriage, he died - aged 29 - on 4 February 1963 when he was run over by a black Ford Prefect, a tragedy which his seven-year-old daughter witnessed. Alan Matthews Alan Matthews was the husband of Cathy Matthews who, prior to his death, had tended an allotment on the neighbouring plot to Roy Cropper and Sharif Nazir. Maintaining the plot gave Alan peace and quiet away from his job as a customer complaints officer for the council. Cathy spoke fondly of her late-husband in April 2015, and told Roy that he'd passed away about twelve months previously. In January 2016, it was revealed that he had an affair with Cathy's sister Nessa Warner. Cathy would receive more shocking news later that year when in September she came to realise her nephew Alex Warner was a product of an affair between Nessa and Alan. Katie McDonald Monica Morgan Jamila Nazir Jamila Nazir was the wife of Kal Nazir and mother of Alya Nazir and Zeedan Nazir. She died in 2012 from unknown causes, leaving Kal widowed and distraught. Her death left an impact on him and he hadn't looked at another woman until at least two years later in 2014 when he fell for Leanne Tilsley. He then died a year later in May 2015 during a fire at which broke out at Victoria Court. Leanne referred to her when talking to Kal by saying "try competing with a dead woman". In October 2014, Yasmeen Nazir opened a community centre in Victoria Street, naming the establishment "Jamila House" in her late daughter-in-law's memory. Agnes Nugent Agnes Nugent was the mother of Emily Bishop. She lived in Harrogate where she raised her six children and tended to her husband James. She passed away when Emily was eleven years-old, leaving her daughter to shoulder the responsibilities she had in her role as a mother and homemaker. Emily would carry fond memories of her mother for the rest of her life. She remembered her chapel habits to Mavis Riley in 1980, and in 2002 she had reflected on her mother to a young Adam Barlow who had lost his own mother Susan the previous year, telling him that she always thought of her no matter how much time had passed. At the reception of Tracy Barlow's (failed) wedding in October 2014, Emily reminisced that her mother's favourite flowers were freesias. Brenda Nugent Brenda Nugent was a sister of Emily Bishop. One of six children in the Nugent family, her mother died when she was young and she was taken care of along with her sisters and brother by Emily, without the help of father James. When her father was struggling with ill health in 1966, Brenda and her sisters selfishly allowed Emily to take full responsibility until they were persuaded to each take care of him in turn. Edgar Nugent Edgar Nugent was the only brother of Emily Bishop and the father of Spider Nugent. One of six children in the Nugent family, he lost his mother at an early age and was raised by Emily, without the help of father James. Edgar later got married and started a family. As Emily made preparations to marry Leonard Swindley in July 1964, she requested that Edgar gave her away but learned just a couple of days prior to the ceremony that he was stuck in Germany and therefore unable to attend. Edgar never visited Weatherfield, although his son would describe to Emily how he had stated that she was "a bit of a go-er," indicating that his affection for his sister had not waned despite his lack of visits. Marjorie Nugent Marjorie Nugent was a sister of Emily Bishop. One of six children in the Nugent family, her mother died when she was young and she was taken care of along with her sisters and brother by Emily, without the help of father James. When her father was struggling with ill health in 1966, Marjorie and her sisters selfishly allowed Emily to take full responsibility until they were persuaded to each take care of him in turn. Harry Patterson Harold "Harry" Patterson was the father of Hayley Cropper (previously Harold). Hayley was raised by her father after his wife and Hayley's mother, Maggie Patterson, walked out of them. Hayley took care of Harry after he had an accident at work and became his home carer. Sometime later (just after Hayley began identifying herself as a woman) Harry was admitted to a care home where he remained until his death in February 1998. Maggie Patterson Maggie Patterson (née Morgan) was the wife of Harold Patterson and mother of Hayley Cropper. She walked out on her family prior to 1998 leaving Harold to raise Hayley alone, her reasons for leaving were left open for interpretation but were implied to have been caused by Hayley's desire to have a sex change. Despite never having contact with Hayley again, Maggie's sister Monica Morgan still had a relationship with Hayley and Hayley would often visit. Nellie Prior Charles Seddon Charles Seddon is the husband of Norah Seddon, uncle of Sally Webster and Paul Seddon as well as the brother-in-law of Emily Bishop. Velma Seddon Brian Turner Brian Turner is the father of Kylie Platt. He kicked her out of his house where she was staying when she became pregnant with Max Turner, at the age of nineteen. In August 2010, Kylie's half-sister Becky McDonald recounted how Brian used to regularly make passes at her as a minor. He used to abuse Kylie and she became very jealous with the relationship that he and Becky had considering that she wasn't even his daughter. Category:Lists of Coronation Street characters